


a night in lisbon is all it takes to fall in love

by xkylox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, kylo ren AU, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xkylox
Summary: “Have you ever been in love, Mr. Ren?”The answer didn’t even surprise you one bit, being the answer you expected from him. You just wanted the confirmation for the cold in his eyes and the bittersweet of his laugh.Not that it was a relevant part of his life for tonight, but the song playing made you wonder about it.“No.” That is his reply. Dry and short. Simple and direct.“Did you know,” pausing, you smile against his ear, “a night in Lisbon is all it takes to fall in love?”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 25





	a night in lisbon is all it takes to fall in love

**kylo ren modern au // one shot  
** **a night in lisbon is all it takes to fall in love**

Third day in this amazing city and all the business man has seen is his hotel room and the building where the meetings he's been attending are held. 

For sure he knew this isn't a vacation, but rather a business trip. Tough, it wouldn't do any harm to treat this as a vacation-ish. Take a day just to explore and see places.

Today is the day the man would see more than that tall building and his hotel room. As tomorrow there isn't anything scheduled, having dinner in a nice restaurant and a night out wouldn't do any harm. 

Kylo Ren needs this.

At night, Lisbon transforms. If during daylight it's beautiful, at night becomes magical. And for much it's considered a big city, it's completely different, it doesn't look as big with tall buildings making you feel small. No, it's almost _cozy_. 

The dinner was rather lovely. A fresh breeze hitting his face as he sat on the restaurant's terrace, the full moon peeking and facing him along with a few stars. 

It could have been even more lovely if the rigging sound from his phone didn’t interrupt his peaceful dinner. And of course, it had to be a call from one of his employees, shoving even more work into this time away from his company. 

The call reminds the business man that he’s not on vacations as he rather be. The hour he had on the phone set his mood off as his eyes wandered to his empty glass. The small bottle, or what they call, the individual bottle of wine, empty as well. It was enough for two glasses and half. But Kylo needs more. 

Gazing over his watch, he decides it’s time to pay and leave. He’ll have a drink in a bar he finds interesting enough to get inside. As the thought dances through his mind, the taste of bourbon invades his mouth. Yeah, a bourbon right now would be a bliss. Or a Scottish whiskey, maybe even Irish. Who knows? We’ll decide later. 

In lazy steps, Kylo walks through the streets. He’s sure he passed by a bar on his way to have dinner. And he wasn’t wrong as he stopped by the door. The walls are made of glass and he can see inside. 

Looks good enough. Fancy almost, and very blue. Without thinking twice he gets inside through the double glass doors. And without wasting one second more, he sits on a stool and orders a glass of bourbon, no ice. 

The venom hits his tongue fast, reminding him of home. Maybe he should have ordered something new, something not so _familiar._ Although, even with that thought in mind, as he orders his second drink, he asks for the same one. Another bourbon, no ice. 

Concept of time is long gone as the man drowns himself into the alcoholic beverage and his spinning thoughts. _Unwanted_ spinning thoughts. He told himself tonight he wouldn't think of work, but here he is, sinking in problems as the bourbon doesn't help to quiet his thoughts down. 

It's not even the want for something stronger, but rather a place that can distract him from all of this frustration and agony. For sure this monotonous blue place isn't the right one for that. 

Once again, his eyes gaze over his watch. He's not sure how it's almost one in the morning. Well, it doesn't matter, the night is young and it's the right time to visit a more animated place.

After paying the bartender and giving him a great tip, he leaves the fancy, boring place. Now he aims towards the river. Kylo heard there's a disco by the river, in fact, he heard it's one of the best discos in the country. 

And that's exactly where he wants to be. 

The thirty years old never been one to go to the disco and dance, but yes to drink and _maybe_ leave with a nice company after some fun and a quick but nice chat. 

It has also been awhile since he last went to one. 

The building is easily spotted as a long queue forms along the way. Of course, Kylo wouldn't wait in the queue. That's for poor people.

Walking straight up to the security guard, a big boarded man who maintained the entrance restricted, Kylo hands him three euro bills. Two of the amount of two hundred and other of a hundred. 

The security almost chokes as he checks them and tugs them in his inside jacket pocket. Taking a step aside and freeing the entrance, the man let's Kylo in. 

Loud music booming through the building hammers against his ribcage and the scent of smoke and sweat hits his nostrils. 

His gazes moves around studying the place, making a content small smile appear in his lips. It's nice and the house dance music playing is pleasant to listen to. 

It was a good choice. Much better than the last boring bar he's been too, let me add. In nice steps, Kylo walks to the counter, his gaze still ping-ponging around, noticing there's a VIP area. That's just perfect. 

The moment his hands are placed on the counter's surface, a girl approaches him from the other side. He orders yet again a bourbon and a table in the VIP area. 

The exchange is done and as the girl hands him his drink, she tells him she'll get his table ready. The man only nods, bringing the glass to his lips to take a sip and turns around. Leaning against the bar, his eyes dance around. Just looking, not really paying attention where they land. 

That's when he stops for a second where his amber eyes land, lingering on for a moment. They land on a girl, a girl who gets his attention. They land on _you_. 

Another sip is taken and his eyes continue on you, studying and really enjoying what they are seeing. He takes a moment to appreciate you. To appreciate how good you look, how your tight black dress hugs your curves perfectly, how your face has the softest features he has ever seen but it's so hot. A _goddess_. That's his only thought as his gaze follows you. 

Before Kylo can even think of approaching you, your eyes meet and you walk to him. Your gazes locked in each other as he takes the last sip of his glass and you walk to him. 

"Olá." You say with a smile. 

Kylo knows you spoke in Portuguese, but decides to reply in English instead, even though he knows how to say it. His Portuguese is more rotten than a leftover pizza with two weeks forgotten in a college student fridge, so he really wasn't looking for making a fool of himself in his first impression. 

"Hi." He says, placing his empty glass behind him. 

You open your mouth in a O shape for a moment, "oh," you let out and nod, understanding you won't be talking your own language tonight, "a foreign." Although, quickly your smile reappears and you introduce yourself, scratching your hand. 

He takes your hand in his bigger one, gingerly, and shakes it softly. You can't ignore how his skin feels against yours, it's different. You're already curious about this man and it hasn't been a whole minute. 

Taking this short moment, you study the handsome man you caught looking at you. He really is handsome and unlike any other man you've seen, talked or have been with. A masterpiece, that's what this man is. That's the only word that comes to mind at that moment. 

"Kylo Ren." The man in front of you says his name, still holding your hand for a longer moment. The name intrigues you. Tough, not only his name does, but his voice as well. It's deep and exotic in an unexplainable way. It reminds you of something soft, but deep and luxurious. Polished but rough. So different, so unfamiliar, so good. Like you're involved in velvet and cool jewelry is pressed against your hot skin. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ren." You smile, his hand now leaving yours and you want it to hold it again. And you know so well it's not the only thing you want his hand to hold, tightly, squeezing. 

And the way his name sounded and rolled off your tongue so smoothly, you enjoyed it. He did too. 

The encounter started only two minutes ago and you two are already immersed in each other. All you can think about right now is that he's the only poison you want to get intoxicated in tonight. 

Something tells you he's just better than any other beverage or cocktail. And you want it, you _need_ it.

Though, before the interaction can go any longer, a voice behind the man interrupts you. It's the bartender. She tells Kylo his table is ready and asks him to follow her. 

He only nods at her, turning back to you. "Come with me." 

In response, you only nod and he takes your hand in his, sending sparks up to you arm. So warm and tender. 

Following the girl, she takes you to where you're going to be seated for tonight. Four nice low couches and a coffee table in the middle. 

It's lovely in a way, as you have never seen the VIP area before. 

Kylo sits on one of the couches and motions for you to sit on the one beside him. 

"What would you like to drink?" The girl asks, as you two are settled. 

He answers first, "for me is the same. Jack Daniels, no ice." Just by his choice of drink you can tell he's American. You even make a bet with yourself that he's in fact from the states.

Her eyes land on you and you send her a smile. "For me is the usual martini." She nods. "Thank you Cátia." 

She disappears after sending a smile in your way and the man's eyes land on you. Your gaze meets his and damn you love the sight of it. His eyes are purely mesmerising. As if you got in an ocean of brown and light green making the most beautiful shade of amber. Breathtaking. You want this man to keep snatching your breath out of your lungs in many other ways. 

For a moment you imagine the feeling of his hands, wondering how your skin would react to the burning sensation, the hairs of the back of your neck shivering in anticipation.

Before your imagination can take a step forward, his deep velvet voice brings you back. "You two are friends?" He asks, as an attempt to start this conversation that you so much want to end it on a bed. Your mind running wild, picturing so many explicit scenarios in a few seconds before answering his question. 

"Yeah," you nodded, "we became sort of friends as I started being a regular every Friday night." 

He only has time to nod back, as Cátia comes back with your drinks, setting them on the table and without sparing another word, she disappears. Happily grabbing your tall glass you sip and he mirrors your actions. 

"Let me guess," setting your glass back on the table, you adjust your position on the couch, so you can face him better, "vacations?"

"Business trip actually." Kylo takes another sip and sets his own glass in front of yours. "Just decided a little _fun_ wouldn't do any harm." 

"And you're not wrong. A little fun is never bad, but always welcomed." You try to suppress a smirk, but it's stronger than you. And of course, he returns you one as well, just like as you both were thinking of the same but you know you can't have it just yet. 

The smirk is still on his face as he keeps his gaze locked in yours and his hand searches for his glass. He brings his glass to his lips and you decide to continue the conversation. 

"Are you enjoying your _business trip_?" 

"I am." He gives you a nod, resting his glass on his lips and giving a sip. "Lisbon is a really beautiful city, I'm looking forward to enjoying it more in the next few days." 

"It is indeed a beautiful city." Agreeing with a proud smile on your face, you grab your glass once again.

"You're from Lisbon?" 

"Born and raised." The smug proud smile grows bigger on your lips. 

"I can tell you don't have an..." 

Chuckling, you interrupt him mid sentence, a smile behind your glass as you bring it to your lips. "An accent?"

"Yeah, exactly." A chuckle escapes his lips as well, and damn, it's so fucking hot. It's deep, coming from the back of his throat and you can't get enough. 

"Well, Portuguese people are known as, or I like to believe so, as people who can talk any other language without having their accents linger on the words." 

Your drink is gone along with his and the empty glasses are set on the table. Taking this as a cue to get just a bit closer to him, closer enough for your knees to _just almost_ touch. An inch closer and they would definitely be brushing with every slight move. 

"I see, I see." His eyes move away from yours for a second just to call out for any waitress that's around and order two more drinks. 

"Yeah, for example, French people!" You exclaim, feeling the need to prove your point. In a way, you know he understood it, but you want it to be clear. "You can know if a person is French or not from the way they pronounce certain English words." 

"Yes, you're right." The drinks arrive and he doesn't spare a moment, taking a sip right away. You do the same. 

"Oh and Italians!" Not helping yourself, you exclaim louder than intended, getting another one of those deep chuckles out of his throat. Your thighs pressing together almost instantly and Kylo takes notice of that, a grin displaying on his lips. More than content with the effect he sees he has on you. Although, you ignore it, continuing the conversation. "You know when and it's an Italian trying to speak English. My mom says it's a disaster." 

"On that note I'll have agreed with your mom. Sometimes trying to speak with an Italian can be disastrous."

The look in his eyes takes your breath away for a second and you know you won't be breathing by the end of the night, as he steals every puff of air from your lungs. And you can't wait for it, the anticipation starting to feel in the heat between your legs. 

Right now you can only imagine the things he could do to you, the things you want him to do to you. Once again you let your imagination run free, as your eyes watch the man not a meter away from you. Your gaze falls on his hands for half a second. Your mind throwing at you the image of two of his fine fingers, his index and middle one to be exact, shoved inside your mouth and a command for you to suck on them is spat out of his mouth. Shivers run up and down your spine and arms. You want him so bad. 

His velvet voice brings you back once more, the back of your mind keeping whispering to you how you wish all the things you've been imagining to become true by the end of the night.

"Have you been to Italy?" Kylo asks, a hint of a smile on his lips as he takes one last sip from his drink. 

"Me?" The question comes out as silly, but none of you seem to point it out as you grab your glass. The need of alcohol to calm you and your dirty and audacious mind being over the edge. You take a sip, more content and calm, ready to continue a normal and innocent conversation. "Oh no, no." The man just watches and studies your movements as you shake your head slightly and take another sip. "Unfortunately all my savings have been for my education rather than for traveling as I would like." 

"University?" 

Giving him a nod, you set your empty tall glass on the table. "Yes," you confirm his assumption, "a master degree isn't cheap, even in a public university." 

"What are you mastering on?" His tone sounds curious, almost as if he really wants to know about it. _About you_. Excitement grows and swirls around your stomach, but you try your best to ignore it. No time for illusion right now. They aren't healthy. 

"I actually finished it last month. It was a master degree in international relations."

"Interesting." He nods. "Makes sense you want to travel." 

"My biggest dream is to travel the world." A chuckle escapes past your lips, your eyes falling in your hands on your lap, fingers playing. Sounded like a child's dream saying like that. But Kylo didn't comment on it, only kept the conversation going at a beautiful pace. 

Even though your intentions were anything but "talk" when you first approached this nice and well-put-together man, talking with him feels great for now. For a beginning, it feels more than great. It actually feels amazing and _right_. 

Turns everything even more interesting and thrilling. This definitely won't be just another one night stand. It will be more than that because of this build up sensation you're both creating. 

Delaying the climax of the night so when it blows, it's bigger than any of you. _Marvelous._

"What would you like to be your first destination?" The man asks and not a second later, he orders two more drinks. You'll keep talking for a while more and you're not even mad about it. You don't want to rush, there is no need for it. Nice and slow. Enjoying every moment, every second, every word and every look. Anticipating shy touches that will become reckless once the night goes on.  
 _Thrilling._

"Japan without a doubt." The answer comes out immediately, not even having the need to think twice. 

"That's basically on the other side of the globe." He comments and the drinks arrive. "Why so far away for a first trip when you have so many beautiful countries right next door?" 

"Well," you sip on your martini as he mirrors your actions, "for much of the neighboring countries are indeed beautiful and interesting and for sure I'll visit them all, Japan has been a country that intrigues me and woke the biggest curiosity inside me since I was a teenager." 

"Why so?" His glass is back on the table and he bends his body forward, his elbows resting on his knees, him closer to you more than ever. 

"Their traditions and how they haven't lost them completely even though they are probably one of the most modern societies nowadays. It's interesting." As you give a light shrug on the end, you sip on your drink, the glass going in front of his as the liquor runs down your throat. "And you? I bet you travel a lot." 

"I do." He confirms."But mostly it's business trips, work related almost always." 

“Favourite country you've been so far?" 

"I don't wanna be that guy but.." 

Not containing yourself, you interrupt him once again mid sentence. "But you're gonna be that guy." A smile easily forms in your lips, making one appear on his as well. The sight in front of you? _Delightful_. That beautiful smile could brighten the galaxy.

"But I'm going to be that guy," Kylo lets out a laugh, a laugh you could swear it sounded like angels singing. So wonderful and deep, but soft. _Addictive_. "And say, Portugal." 

"I didn't expect less." 

Exchanging a smile, both of you grab your glasses, taking your last sips. The liquor sweet in your mouth and going down like water. As you finish, a familiar song starts playing, making you jump from your seat. 

It's not just a familiar song, it's one of your favourites and you need to dance this one with him. You _must_. 

“I love this song!” You exclaim, _You Are the One_ by Cerrone starting to play. Kylo looks up at you, a chuckle escaping his lips and they play a nice smile. “Dance with me.”

This is the perfect opportunity to step it up the game. To get closer to this handsome man and finally feel his hands on you in a less innocent way, but innocent enough to be nothing more than a dance. 

And just the simple tough of that, a dance, made your insides tingle. You want it. And it’s just a dance, he wouldn’t refuse it as you are almost sure he won’t refuse anything tonight. 

Eyes locked in you, Kylo nods. His hand holding yours in the most delicate way as he gets up. The touch sending electricity through your body and you could only wonder how that same hand would feel in other parts of your body. 

You try to stop your imagination, leading the man to the dance floor. You’d already missed the first minute of the song, but that was ok, there are more than six minutes left to dance, and you intend to enjoy every second of it. 

Arriving in the middle of the sea of sweaty people dancing, you stop. As your eyes never leave his, you start to swing slowly to the rhythm of the song.

Under the flashing lights, he smirks at you, his hands going straight to your hips, accompanying their movements. And you can’t help yourself but smirk back, feeling his strong hold on your, so _powerful_. 

The two of you keep dancing, sharing a gaze and a teasing smile never leaving either of your lips. Getting closer to him, you wrap your arms around his neck, your chest pressed against him. You thank god you decided to go for high heels tonight, cause this man is _tall._

Warm and electrifying. That’s the _only_ two words you can find to describe the feeling of his body against yours and your body under his touch. _Perplexing_ also. 

When you first caught this man’s gaze not an hour ago, all you saw was ice cold. A cold stare and bitter almost dancing on the tip of your tongue. Even though you still could see the cold and the bitterness in his eyes and voice, there was more to him than that. There was warmth and roughness. Some sweetness too, making him so bittersweet. But you always had a liking for those.

That leads you to your next question for him. Yours lips touching his ear, and not only for the need to be close to him for him to hear you, but also because _you_ wanted to be close to him as much as possible. 

“Have you ever been in love, Mr. Ren?” 

The answer didn’t even surprise you one bit, being the answer you expected from him. You just wanted the confirmation for the cold in his eyes and the bittersweet of his laugh. 

Not that it was a relevant part of his life for tonight, but the song playing made you wonder about it. 

“No.” That is his reply. Dry and short. Simple and direct. 

“Did you know,” pausing, you smile against his ear, “a night in Lisbon is all it takes to fall in love?” 

As you move away from his ear, you look at him, always smiling. Not a smirk nor a grin. This time as a smile. Simple, but genuine. This man made you smile, and you like that. 

Not sure if your smile is because he smells so good or his hands are perfectly set on your hips. Either way, whatever it is, it makes you smile. _Widely._

You turn around, pressing your back to his chest, your ass rubbing against his crotch so slightly. His hands keep their place on your hips, but his face sinks down to the crook on your neck. 

The ginger touch of his lips against your skin is pure bliss. You bite down your bottom lip to prevent you from smiling wider as you push your head to the side and keep swinging to the song. 

How lovely is that? His lips sending shivers down your spine and increasing the heat between your legs. He’s slowly killing you and he knows that as he smirks against your skin. 

In that moment, there's nowhere where you wish you were. That's exactly where you want to be. Under that man's touch, his lips against your burning skin. And you can only imagine how good those same lips will feel against your lips and other more sensitive parts of your body. 

Jocelyn Brown's powerful voice melts into your ears and she sings those sweet words about her one and only. The house music under her voice making your hips and body swing to the rhythm. 

Oh and his lips making your imagination run wild once again. The excitement growing inside you and you feel his dick hardening against your ass. 

You want him, but you know he wants you too. _Hard._

In synchronisation, you both swing, getting lost in eachother. Your hands go up, resting on his head, your fingers tangling on his hair. So smooth against your fingertips.

Getting drunk in the moment, you take the best out of it all. One of your favourite songs playing, this _breathtaking man_ holding you and kissing your neck softly, but with the right amount of roughness into it as his teeth scratch and bite onto the skin. 

And not talk about the wetness growing in your panties. 

Damn you really can’t wait for when you two leave this club behind and get into the real business, the same one you both agreed on without words the moments you shared a look and your eyes crossed. 

If this man can leave you like this just by these simple movements, you wonder what he can do more. But you’ve been wondering about it all night. Creating the infinite scenarios in your head, not minding much which one would turn true. You’d be happy with any of them, because no matter what it was, the outcome was the same. _Happy and satisfactory_. 

The song is coming to an end and you are going to finish what you started. You turn around once more, facing him and with your arms around his neck once again. He looks down at you with hungry eyes, making your heart beat faster on your chest. 

And _fuck_! You just can’t wait anymore nor waste any other second. You need to know how it feels, how it tastes and how it's gonna melt. 

The fucking smirk never leaving your face as you get closer to his, his breath hitting your skin. Smells like alcohol and smoke, just like you expected. And you find out his touch just tastes as sweet when you smash his lips against his. 

Kylo takes no time to react, he was already seeing it coming. 

The kiss is needy and eager, full of hunger for one another. He bites your bottom lip, hard. Probably even opening a little wound. You gasp in surprise, his tongue wasting no time to go in your mouth. 

As his tongue explores your mouth, his hands don’t hesitate to travel your body. One of them stopping at your neck, resting there to keep you in place and the other goes to your ass, giving it a nice squeeze. 

The squeeze sends sparks in between your legs and you groan into his mouth. The green light to do it again and he does. His huge hand grips on your ass so nicely as his lips melt into yours. _Oh so fucking good._

The song is seconds away from the end and all you want is to leave. To leave with him and give yourself to the mercy of this reckless man. 

Breaking the kiss apart, your lips touch his ear. "How about we leave for a more _private place_?" 

"Perfect." 

For a few minutes, you go parted ways. Kylo goes pay for the drinks you both consumed and you go to Cátia to grab your purse. 

You two meet outside and you can't help but show him your excitement with a smile. He chuckles down at you, grabbing his phone to call an Uber. 

The drive to where you assume it's where he's staying is short, full of kisses and groans. Of course, you being you, you had to be on his lap, grinding on him as your lips worked themselves on his. His groans music to your ears as you feel his hard on beneath you. 

When you two leave the car, you almost choke on your own saliva as you see where you're about to enter. 

Ritz, the 5 stars hotel. The most luxurious place to stay in while in Lisbon. Where the cheapest room is 500€ a night. You assumed the guy had money when he led you to the VIP area, but _damn_ , never in your dreams you imagined him to be this rich. Although, part of you isn't surprised nor even care. You're here to enjoy the night, and you certainly will.

Kylo leads the way. You try to look around and study the luxurious place, but he doesn't even give you time and he pushes you inside the elevator. His lips already on yours as he hits the button for the last floor. Gasping in his mouth, you kiss back, feeling his hand running through your thigh and exploring under your tight dress. 

The tingling in between your legs increasing as his curious hand reaches closer to where you need it the most. But before he can go further, the elevator dings and the doors open.

Once again, Kylo drags you out the elevator and through the long hallway to the door of his room. The surroundings become a blur as he's your only focus. 

And before you can even notice, as you're too busy appreciating his side profile and wonderful neck, the man opens the door and gets you inside. 

This time, you take your time to study the room, a gasp leaving your lips. It's huge. The room is enormous. You're pretty sure it's bigger than your small apartment. 

It has a lounge area that's big and in the back is the bedroom, that's big as well. Now you start wondering how big the bathroom is. 

Feeling Kylo's hand resting on your hips and his mouth close to your ear, you snap out of your transe. 

"You like it Babygirl?" He whispers in your ear. His hands finding their way to the zipper of your dress and his luscious lips attached to your neck. The pet name giving your stomach a swirl of excitement. 

"Yes," you gasp and he bites gently on your neck, "it's a very lovely suite." The zipper of your dress goes down and the dress pools around your ankles. Your breasts exposed as you decided to not wear a bra tonight. Kylo's eyes bright up at the sight. 

One of his hands goes straight to your right boob, massaging it slowly and griping on it. A throaty groan leaves your mouth as his hand keeps working on your boob and his other one slides down to your panties, touching your clit so slightly.

Your body is on fire with his touch. The way his hands move on you send shockwaves of pleasure through your body. Out of this world. 

Resting your head on his shoulder, you close your eyes, just giving yourself to this man, _a stranger_. Not that you cared if he was a stranger or not. It wasn’t the first time and the way he’s making you feel right now with simple touches, send all that away from your head. 

As a bit more of pressure is made against your sensitive clit, you moan. The perfect reaction he was waiting for from you. 

“You want it?” His voice isn’t above a whisper. So deep and delicious sending shivers down your body. 

“Yes.” The word came out along with a whimper. You want it so bad, and you want much more. You want all of it and you just hope he’ll give it all to you. 

“Then be a good girl to Daddy, take off your shoes and panties and lay down on your stomach on the bed.” When he says that, you let out a groan. His words mixed with his voice working up on you. 

This man just knew how to do it. 

The excitement grows in absurd sizes inside your stomach. Those words just told you this is not going to be _another one night stand_. 

This isn't going to be another sloppy drunk sex where no-one care about the other and is only there for their own pleasure 

Today is going to be different. 

But you knew that the moment Kylo Ren paid for your second drink. Something inside you, told you in that moment, that this man isn't like any other man on earth.

He's _unique._

Not sparing any more second you do as told. You get rid of your panties and high heels on the way and lay down on the queen sized bed. The matters and sheets soft under your hot body. 

As you wait, you turn your head back and watch him take off his belt. You study him. His movements, his face, his hands. Everything. He looks so damn good. His eyes full of lust, just like your own watching him.

Kylo walks to the bed, his belt in hand. Grabbing both your wrists, he sets them behind your back and loops his belt around them, tightly. Really making sure your wrist won't get free by any chance. 

The leather touch against your skin making you wonder other naughty things. Oh, only if he could read your mind. 

Taking a few steps back from the bed, he looks at you. _Studies you_ . His eyes drinking up every detail of your exposed, tied up body. _Beautiful._

Your eyes never leave his, and you start to grow impatient, _desperate_ for his touch. 

So desperate you grind down on the mattress, looking for some friction as your core aches to be touched. You want him. His hands, his tongue, his cock that you haven't even seen. You just know you want him. _Badly._

"Look at you." He has that smirk on his face. You groan. "So desperate for me you even grind on the mattress." 

Slowly, he unbuttons his shirt. One button at a time, taking his time, making your frustration skyrocket purposely. 

"And I barely even touched you." The chuckle again and the neat white shirt falls on the floor. Fuck, this man has a body. And he knew exactly what he was doing to you. His hands go to his pants and unbutton it. "You want me?" The zipper goes down and the second after his suit pants fall on the floor exposing his thick thighs. You really wanna ride his thigh now. Hm, how good it would feel. "If you want me you got to ask, _nicely._ " Your gaze moves for a second to his eyes and when they go back down, he's completely naked, your mouth watering at the wonderful sight in front of you. His dick looking so pretty, up against his stomach, the head pink and flushed, leaking pre-cum. All you want is to lick that pre-cum and take it all in your mouth. 

"Please." Your voice isn't above a whisper, not leaving Kylo that pleased. 

"Babygirl, I can't hear you." 

"Please, _fuck me Daddy._ " Now you say it loud and clear, a grin growing on his face. A satisfied one. _Lovely_. 

"As you wish."

Kylo goes behind you, kneeling on the bed and his hands grab your ass roughly, pulling it up. And he doesn't spare any other moment, pushing his dick inside you brutally. 

Mouth falling open, you let out a loud moan that mixes with his groan. Fuck, and it feel so good. 

He fills you up so good, so nicely. Scratching your walls in the most pleasurable way. Nothing can compare. _Superb._

As he starts moving, you shut your eyes and absorb all the things he's making you feel. Your mouth doesn't seem to be able to shut, groans and moans leaving the back of your throat. Drool making a small puddle on the pillow as it runs down past your parted lips. 

By the time he picks up the pace, you are a fucking mess. Kylo smashes into you mercilessly. The pleasure runs through your body and you can barely breathe. 

One of his hands goes to your stomach, pulling your body up, so now you are both kneeling on the bed. That same hand goes up, resting on your neck and his fingers mold onto it. They tighten their hold on you, slightly preventing air to get into your lungs. The response he gets from you, is a moan and your walls tightening around his dick. He groans. 

His other hand travels to your clit and rubs on it. His hips start moving again as the pressure on your clip increases. Your head light, your body euphoric and you feel on fire. Chest heavy, sweat drops running down your hot skin and you feel the ecstacy on your tongue. 

Both your moans and groans are loud, echoing through the room, mixed with the sound of skin slapping. 

At that moment, everything feels great. More than great. You're on top of the world, this man is making you feel that. This man has such power that never in your life you imagined that you would ever see. Or _feel._

You are close. You can feel it. The building up tension in your stomach starting to prepare to explode. 

It's just a few more thrusts. It's all it takes for the overwhelming feeling to swallow you as a whole as you cum hard around his dick. Your walls tightening, making him reach his high as well but his hips don't slow down. They go even faster and he rides you both through your climax. 

A loud and long moan escapes your lips and you can hear him moan as well on your ear. Such a lovely sound coming from such a rough man. 

His movements get sloppier and slower until he comes fully to a stop. His hands making your body fall gently onto the mattress and he gets out of you. 

The room falls into silence, both your erratic breathings being the only thing that could be heard. 

In pure bliss. That's how you feel laid down on the bed with your wrist tied down behind your back. But not completely satisfied. You want more, you need more. 

But not because he couldn't satisfy you enough or it wasn't good enough as your expectations. No, none of that. It was exactly the opposite. It was so good, _so fucking good,_ that you want more. 

You want more of what this man has to give it. Anything. You just need a bit more. A bit more of him. 

Kylo sits on the edge of the bed and loosens the belt around your wrists, freeing them. The belt falls on the floor and your turn around, laying on your back, eyeing him with curiosity. 

He looks back at you, lowering his head and his lips meet yours halfway. Your hands soon find their hair too his head, running your fingers through his hair and stopping by the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to you. And he goes, laying on top of your in between your legs. 

Yes, this could be that bit more of him that you crave so much. Even if it stops by some kisses, you will be satisfied. It's enough. His lips against yours makes you feel like you're in cloud 9. _Dazzling._

The kiss breaks apart and you can't help but chuckle, getting one from him as well. So sweet. Just with a signal of his hand, he tells you to wait and not move. You understand him just fine, and to be honest, moving away from there is the last thing you want to do. 

He disappears into a door you presume it's the bathroom and only comes back out from there long minutes later. You don't know for sure how much time it was, as you were lost in your own head, just enjoying the sensations surrounding your body. 

On his hand is a small towel and he sits on the edge of the bed, facing you. He presses the towel gently on your thigh. It's warm and wet. 

You watch his movements as he spreads your legs wider and cleans your inner thighs with gentle gestures. For a second, his gaze caught yours. "You had cum running down your thigh," he says in the softest tone you've heard this man talk all night. 

"Would never take you as a gentle and after care guy." You tell him truthfully, shocked with his actions. 

"I'm not very gentle indeed." He keeps running the wet towel in your thighs softly, in a very relaxing way. "But I can be when I want to." 

"So you wanted to?" Your eyes never leave his, as his own are set on your thighs, watching what he's doing.

Kylo looks up, meeting your gaze. "Yeah," he pauses and nods, "I wanted to."

He places the towel on the bedside table and looks back at you. "You're special, so you need to be treated in a special manner." 

An involuntary smile forms in your lips and a chuckle escapes, "I'm special?" 

"Yes, you are." He nods again. "I know that since the moment my eyes fell on you." 

Another chuckle leaves your throat and you get up from the bed, his eyes studying and following your every movement. 

"Where are you going?" He asks, eyes locked in yours. 

"To the bathroom." You reply. "I'll be right back."

And you go, not even taking any notes of your surroundings as you pee and wash your hands. You didn't care. All that is in your mind is going back to bed and lay beside Kylo. 

When you leave the bathroom, he's already laid down and you lay beside him. 

You look at him and he looks back at you. 

"Will I see you again?" Your voice is low, not above a whisper. Weak almost. The question bothering you because you are scared of the answer. 

Your heart beat fast against your ribcage and you can feel it in your eardrums. For some unknown reason you feel a slight anxiety raising on your chest and you wait for him to answer.

"If you want to." 

"I do." 

"Lovely." He smiles. A smile. _Genuine._ "Cause I really want that too." 

A smile grows on your face as well and you get closer to him. The smile never leaves neither of your faces as you feel each other's breaths hitting your skin. 

Pressing your lips to his, you enjoy the moment as they melt onto each other. Nothing in your mind but him, intoxicating you. 

Him and the wish to see him again. 

Even though you're still in his arms, his lips in yours, that's what you wish for tomorrow day.  
 _To see him again._

_\----_

_a night in Lisbon it really is  
_ _all it takes to fall in love.  
_ _it was just a night.  
_ _an one time thing.  
_ _but it was all it took.  
_ _for your to fall,  
_ _to fall in love._

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
